


Навсегда в прошлом

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Паршивец.Ты всегда был с приветом.





	Навсегда в прошлом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severe Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severe+Cold).

Дофламинго любил роскошь. 

Возможно, любовь к дорогому убранству была одной из черт, присущих Тенрьюбито, – она досталась ему в наследство от тех времен, когда его отец принял решение жить как простой смертный. Впрочем, это качество, пожалуй, вообще оказалось единственным, что ему осталось в напоминание от тех дней – он сам позаботился о том, чтобы стереть прошлое. 

Успешно ли?.. Пока не решил. Безжалостный, жестокий и злой, Дофламинго не упускал случая похвастаться своими достижениями и славой кровожадного убийцы, окруженного головорезами себе под стать. Более того, он частенько упоминал и о том, что впервые убил человека в возрасте десяти лет. Что первой смертью в его обширном послужном списке стал собственный отец. Что даже исступленный крик захлебывающегося слезами брата не смог его остановить. 

Он все еще отлично помнил молчаливое спокойствие отца – оно, наверное, и вывело его из себя окончательно. Папаша наверняка чувствовал себя виноватым перед своей женой и детьми, а потому даже не пытался сопротивляться и защищаться. Ха, он должен был себя так чувствовать, должен был!.. Он убил мать. Он чуть не угробил собственных детей, хорош отец. Принялся ручкаться с чернью, которая, как и следовало ожидать, не проявила должного уважения и даже не попыталась вести себя подобающим образом. О, теперь они знают. Теперь они все о нем знают: нет в мире человека, который не трясся бы от страха при одном упоминании Донкихота Дофламинго, пирата, шичибукая и дельца с определенными связями в криминальном мире. Да, у него не получилось вернуться в рай – тогда он устроит самый настоящий ад, в котором станет властителем; он установит свои порядки, и не будет человека, который откажется ему подчиняться… чего бы ему это ни стоило. 

Дофламинго порывисто схватил бутылку элитного вина – на случай неприятных воспоминаний у него под рукой всегда был мини-бар. Не открывая глаз, он сделал большой глоток и устало откинулся на спинку шелкового кресла, сделанного по его заказу. Смаковать напитки он предпочитал за ужином – сейчас ему сподручнее было залить то, что не стерло время: если отца он отправил на тот свет относительно легко, то другая смерть не прошла так бесследно. 

Паршивец. 

Ты всегда был с приветом. 

Дофламинго, все еще не открывая глаз, сжал руки в кулаки. Росинант никогда не разделял его точек зрения, но они прошли через этот кошмар рука об руку – они заботились друг о друге, поддерживали как могли, защищались и боролись вопреки всему. Да, без разногласий не обходилось; да, Росинант всегда был против подпольного бизнеса и жестоких убийств, но с холодным спокойствием он присутствовал на каждом собрании семьи. В его скрытом гримом лице ни разу не дрогнула ни единая жила: царственно отстраненный, он постоянно курил свою сигарету и смотрел куда-то перед собой, как будто ему и дела не было до того, что они обсуждали. Откровенно говоря, Дофламинго не хотел видеть своего брата среди лидеров – Коразон казался ему слишком мягкотелым, – однако совместно пережитые ужасы не позволяли ему принять другое решение. Его уважали – их обоих уважали. Любой косой взгляд в сторону любого из членов его семьи карался смертью – и, несомненно, за Росинанта Дофламинго не задумываясь бы снес голову кому угодно. Только вот смерть эта была бы медленной и мучительной – только так можно заставить людей понимать, к чему могут привести их дерзость и глупость. 

Мужчина постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Да, он давно подозревал, что здесь что-то нечисто: ну не могла эта дозорная шавка Цуру выследить его сама! Верго неспроста отправили на важную миссию, которую хранили в тайне от всех: узнай хоть одна живая душа о том, куда он делся, Росинант моментально слил бы информацию. Впрочем, привязавшись к мальчишке он сам себя и выдал – уже в тот самый момент, когда он, ухватив за шкирку мелкого паршивца, ни с того ни с сего сорвался неизвестно куда искать лекарство от болезни Ло, Дофламинго понял, что просто так это не закончится. Ни одна живая душа не взялась бы за Белосвинцовую болезнь. Эти невежественные идиоты уверены, что заболевание смертельно опасно для любого человека в радиусе полутора метров, а потому едва ли кто возьмется даже осмотреть ребенка. Что ж, он был милосерден. Он правда хотел излечить Ло: нельзя было упускать такой потрясающий образчик ненависти ко всему живому. Сломанный, озлобленный на весь мир, мальчик готов был уничтожить все на свете и не остановился бы ни перед чем. Коразон пожертвовал бы жизнью ради брата и этого мальца, и, собственно, баланс вселенной был бы восстановлен. Однако он предпочел более трагичную судьбу, прямо как герой идиотских романов. 

Глупый, добродушный дурак. Даже провернуть такую операцию оказался не в силах. 

Почему-то Дофламинго это разозлило. Он не планировал убивать своего брата… так… бесславно. Есть в этом какая-то сухая и глупая ирония: вместо величественной смерти во имя всеобщего блага он предпочел банальный пистолет. Красивый, антикварный, с именной гравировкой, но все-таки пистолет. Это не далось ему легко: он не любил отклоняться от первоначального курса и нарушать собственные планы, и уж тем более он не рассчитывал покончить со всем… так. Серьезное, разочарованное и залитое кровью лицо. Эта сигарета. Грим, которым он скрывал шрамы… или собственное презрение?.. Он не боялся.   
Он ничего, черт подери, не боялся. И эта общая черта выводила его из себя. Если в Ло он видел подельника, которого нужно правильно воспитать, то Росинант воспринимался как враг… как враг, с которым он разделил всю свою жизнь. 

– Идиот. 

Дофламинго отпихнул от себя бутылку. Та, закачавшись на самом донышке, упала с подоконника и вдребезги разбилась. 

– Бесполезный болван. 

С этими словами он взял со стола ден-ден-муши и поднял трубку. На дурацкие воспоминания нет времени – прошлое навсегда должно остаться в прошлом.


End file.
